Team Bonding Night
by kioku7
Summary: In which the rest of the team has to figure out what to do while they wait for Kid Flash and Robin to finish their game of virtual air hockey.  Includes Shadow!  ONE-SHOT!


**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot about the team (with Shadow), I know I had fun writing it!**

**I don't own young Justice, just Shadow!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**START TIME: 2:30 A.M.**

"You guys have been at this for three hours." Megan sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, guys why don't you-yawwww." I tried, but was interrupted by a yawn.

"You're one to talk, Shadow! We haven't forgotten about the book incident!" Robin accused.

"That's true." I yawned in agreement, nodding once.

"Besides, there's no way I'm quitting now!" Kid Flash exclaimed excitedly.

"The next point _does_ end the game…" Aqualad pointed out warily.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Superboy growled from the couch with his arms crossed.

"Because this was a team bonding activity!" Kid Flash explained, hitting the puck quickly.

"Air Hockey is team bonding?"

"Technically, it's not air hockey." Robin smirked as he sent the puck flying back to Kid flash, "It's a more advanced version of Air hockey. And yes, it is team bonding. By doing this, we now know who's good at air hockey, and who shouldn't even attempt it."

"Shut up and play, Robin!" I growled, crossing my arms like Superboy.

"I'm not implying anything about you loosing on the first shot, but-"

"I SAID PLAY!"

"Fine, geez…noisy." He grumbled getting back into his game mode.

***THIRTY MINUTES LATER***

"How has no one scored a point yet?" Superboy growled, clearly irritated.

"I'm determined not to lose!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"And I'm determined to win!" Robin countered.

"But it's three in the morning!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"And?" They both asked in sync, with no intention of stopping soon.

"Well, let's make this go quicker… We should sing a song!" I clapped, eyes bright. I received odd looks from everyone except Robin and KF, but I'm positive they were thinking it.

"Is that a human thing?" Megan asked, confused.

"No, it's a Shadow thing." Robin replied, smirking.

"Aw, come on! We aren't going to be going anywhere soon! Why not?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm okay with it… I guess…" Megan trailed. I smiled at her and turned to Aqualad, waiting.

"I guess I'll participate too." He sighed. I smiled even wider and turned to Superboy. I was met with a solid glare.

"No."

"Aw, please, Supes?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! You're my brother from another mother... and father…." I trailed awkwardly.

"And as your 'brother', I say no."

"Supes!"

"No."

"Hey, wait, I didn't even say anything that-"

"No."

"SUPES!"

"No."

"Can I punch you?" I asked, aggravated.

"N- You can try." He taunted lowly. I only growled and turned away from him.

"Fine, we'll do it without you! How about…. 99 bottles of something on the wall?"

"How about no?" Robin asked from his side of the… hologram… I guess.

"What is that song? It sounds interesting." Megan asked.

"All you do is sing 99 bottles of a beverage on the wall, and each time you end with that number of beverages on the wall, you start over, going a number lower than before. So basically, you're taking a bottle down from the wall and going on to the next one." I tried to explain. No response…

"How about an example?" Megan suggested. I laughed, but nodded.

"Alright um… 99 bottles of… water on the wall, 99 bottles of water! Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of water on the wall!... 98 bottles of water on the wall, 98 bottles of water! Take one down, pass it around, 97 bottles of water on the wall!" I demonstrated.

"I can see how this gets… aggravating over time." Megan muttered.

"…why water?" Kid Flash asked me while bumping the puck back across the field.

"Because I'm in the mood for water… you know, I'll be right back! Does anyone want something to drink?" I replied, getting up from the couch and stretching.

"Water." Superboy simply stated.

"Could I get a water, please?" Megan asked politely. I nodded at her and turned to Aqualad.

"Water, thanks." Aqualad replied.

"Mountain Dew!"

"Sprite!" I nodded and walked away, into the kitchen.

***THIRTY MINUTES LATER***

"Stop talking already!" I exclaimed, pressing the A button on my ds multiple times. "Hmm? You think you can defeat me, Champion Lance? You have another thing coming!" I laughed, starting the beginning of the end. The kitchen door flew open.

"Guys, I found her!" I heard Robin yell down the hall from the doorway. My eyes flickered to him, before returning to my game. Everyone came running in moments later.

"Did she break anything?" Superboy asked, stopping when he saw me lying on the island, ds in hand. "…"

"Why is the floor slightly flooded?" Kid Flash asked, raising his foot.

"Sink broke." I simply replied, still focused on the match at hand.

"Told you." Superboy muttered with a smirk on his face. Megan elbowed him in response.

"Okay…how did the sink break?" Robin asked, inspecting the stubborn device.

"… I don't really know…" I trailed, trying to recall exactly how it went berserk on me.

"Okay, explain to us how going to get everyone drinks turned into the sink breaking, and apparently you playing your ds instead of telling us about it." Aqualad demanded gently.

"Well… I came in here, filled up all the cups with each beverage, when I noticed it was my turn to do the dishes, and I forgot about them, so I started, oh, by the way, your drinks are over there," I sighed, pointing to the counter across from me where five cups waited. "Anyway, on the last plate, the sink started acting up, and I couldn't turn it off, so… that explains the flood and sink."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell us." Megan sighed.

"Oh, right! Well, you see, looking at the clock, I remembered today is the day I can finally go in my game and get my water stone, and so I did that first so I wouldn't forget, otherwise, I would have to wait another week, and I don't really want to do that… SO, one thing led to another, the story line continued, and I'm fighting Champion Lance at the moment." I explained, returning to the match. "HA! Take that dragonite! That's right Lance, just because you have three of them, doesn't mean you're awesome, it just means you're horribly repetitive."

"Aqualad?" Robin asked, sighing. He nodded, getting out his….. You know, I don't really know what they're called, even after all this time! Anyway, he got out his… steel water-controlling stick things and directed all the water on the floor up and into the drain. Robin suddenly turned some knob next to the sink, and the water stopped flowing. I blinked at him, match momentarily forgotten.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, that is the _OFF_ knob… so…"

"Then, what's that?"I asked, pointing to a similar knob opposite of the knob he turned.

"That's the second off knob. It's a back up. And you… broke the back up."

"That makes sense." I shrugged, once for returning to the game. The ds itself was snatched away from my hands, turned off by Superboy. "Supes… why?" I cried, jumping off the island and falling on my knees. He set the device in front of me.

"Punishment." Was his explanation.

"How could you be so cruel? I was about to kick his butt and go off to the next REGION!" I exclaimed, glaring defiantly at him. He shrugged at me.

"It's just a game."

"JUST A GAME?" Three people chimed in outrage at once. Those three people happened to be Robin, Kid Flash, and I.

"How could you say that?" Kid flash asked in disbelief.

"I feel sorry for you, Shadow." Robin sighed.

"Thanks for understanding." I grumbled, picking myself up off the ground and holding my ds close. "So close." I muttered. "So, who won?" I asked, turning to Kid Flash and Robin.

"We paused the game to look for you." Kid flash informed.

"Oh. Well, that was nice, thanks!"

"Don't thank me, it was-" Robin covered his mouth quickly.

"Let's go finish the game, shall we? It's three thirty in the morning." He suggested quickly. I shrugged following him out the door and back into the game room, where Robin and Kid Flash continued their game.

"Alright, while you guys do that, I'm going back to my water on the wall…" I trailed and began to sing.

***YET ANOTHER THIRTY MINUTES LATER***

"_ONE_ Bottle of water on the wall, just _ONE_ bottle of water! I will _not_ take it down, _or _pass it around, because it is the LAST bottle of water on the WALL!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

"Oh, hush Shadow, they're almost done." Megan scolded.

"That's what you said twenty-nine minutes ago!" I whined. "But anyway, am I a person?"

"Yes." Aqualad, Superboy, and Megan responded in sync.

"Do I get to go again?"

"Yes."

"Wait… did that count as a legitimate question?"

"Yes."

"DID THAT?"

"Yes."

"OKAY! Um… am I dead?"

"Alright, time out!" Kid flash called, pressing a button on the side. The puck froze in its place. "What in the world are you guys doing?"

"Playing Hedbanz." We all replied nonchalantly.

"Well, a modified version. Instead of having it timed, we keep asking until we get no. All you have to do is put a card on your forehead that can have anything on it, and guess what you are." Megan explained.

"Ah."

"Am I dead?" I asked, going back to the game.

"Yes."

"…. Am I an artist?"

"No."

"Aw, darn it."

"Alright, am I an animal?" Megan asked.

"Yes." We replied. Megan was a unicorn. I wonder how they made the topics….

"Do I have… legs?"

"Yes."

"Do I have any fur?"

"No." She nodded and we turned to Aqualad. Ironically, he was a glass of water.

"Am I… edible?" He asked.

"…."

"Guys?" Aqualad asked, waiting.

"….. Robin!"

"Yeah?" He called over to us.

"Is he edible?" We asked, pointing to Aqualad.

"Is Aqualad edible? Technically yes, I mean if it really get's to extremes, you can eat-"

"No! The card, Robin!" We corrected quickly.

"Oh…. Uh… possibly."

"…. Why don't you ask another question?" Superboy suggested.

"Alright…. Am I blue?"

"…."

"Again?"

"You keep asking difficult questions!" I exclaimed.

"What is so difficult about asking if I was blue?"

"…."

"Oh… wait, am I water?" We only nodded. "Alright, I'm done, you guys play." He sighed, opening a nearby book and reading. We turned to Superboy.

"Am I an object?" He sighed.

"Nope!"

"What?"

"Alright, am I a smart person?" I asked.

"Yes." Megan and Superboy responded quickly.

"… Did I start the atomic bomb?"

"… Yes."

"Am I Albert Einstein?"

"Yup."

"Sweet! I'm out, you guys are still playing." I smiled.

"Alright, I'm an animal…. Am I large?"

"Yes." Superboy and I replied.

"I thought you weren't playing!"

"I like responding to the answers!"

"Fine… am I wild?"

"No."

"Am I a person?" Superboy asked.

"No." Megan and I shook our heads.

"Can I be a pet?" Megan asked.

"No."

"Well…." I trailed, unconvinced.

"How can she be a pet?" Superboy asked, turning to me.

"…. You're right, no." I agreed.

"Alright, am I an animal?" Superboy asked again.

"No."

"Am I a horse?"

"…. Kind of." Superboy and I replied in sync.

"A… donkey?"

"No."

"Am I a… fruit?"

"A fruit is an object, Supes."

"Alright, am I…. a pony?"

"Nope."

"Am I a… I don't know, a mood or something?"

"Yes."

"….. Am I a bad mood?"

"… I guess."

"…. Hate?"

"Nope!"

"Am I a… unicorn?" Megan asked desperately.

"YES!" I exclaimed, giving Megan a high-five. "Supes, keep going!"

"Am I anger or something?" He sighed.

"Yes!" Megan and I exclaimed, high-fiving Supes as well, which he returned tiredly.

"Alright, back to our game." Kid flash stated, returning to the hologram table.

"… Wait, all this time, you weren't playing?" Megan asked in disbelief.

"No. We decided it was funny watching you guys play Hedbanz." Robin laughed as we groaned.

"Alright, let's get back to the game!" Kid Flash demanded, pressing another button.

And the game continued…

***OHMIGOSH ANOTHER THIRTY MINUTES!***

"I DON'T WANT TO TRY AGAIN, I'M DONE!" I yelled, furiously exiting out of the window I was on.

"See? I told you you'd get frustrated." Megan teased.

"Well, I did. It's IMPOSSIBLE!"

"It isn't called the impossible quiz for nothing, you know." Superboy muttered.

"Are you guys almost done yet?" Aqualad yawned, looking over at Robin and Kid Flash.

"Almost." Robin smirked.

"Go KFC!" I cheered.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kid flash growled at me.

"How did that nickname start again, anyway?" Megan asked.

"It's a long story." He growled again.

"No it's not! Tell them!" I urged.

"No!"

"Do you want me to tell them, then?"

"Fine! You know that written test Black Canary gave us last week. Well, instead of putting my full name, Kid flash, I put KF."

"And?" Everyone asked, waiting.

"… I got a C on that test." He muttered lowly.

"Not only that! Black Canary put it right next to his name and drew a picture of a chicken in the corner!" I laughed. It was silent for a moment, before everyone broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" KFC growled, shutting his eyes.

"Hey, wait, you cheer for him, but not me?" Robin asked.

"Is someone getting jealous, Robin?" Kid Flash teased, his bad mood gone. Robin growled back at him.

"Oh, Red Robin, you know I'm rooting for you."

"…. What did you call me?"

"Red Robin!"

"Yummm!" KF ended off as we high fived each other.

"Wait-" Robin was interrupted by a tired Megan.

"Can you guys please hurry up with this game? It's four thirty!"

"Fine." They sighed, getting back to their virtual hockey.

***An hour later***

"Don't pick that one!" Megan almost screamed. Aqualad's hand froze in place. "It'll topple over the whole tower!" He nodded and went for another one, successfully taking it out of place.

"Alright, Superboy, your turn." Aqualad sighed tiredly. Superboy nodded, picking another piece off quickly. The tower shook, but didn't fall.

"Your turn Shadow." He sighed. I nodded and pulled out a piece easily.

"Okay, you guys have resorted to playing jenga now?" Robin asked. We could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Of course. Jenga is a patience game, and it does take concentration. Think of it as a sort of training." Megan explained while slowly slipping out another piece of the tower.

***Another hour later***

"Guys?" I asked, yawning. Everyone lifted their heads weakly. "Are Robin and Kid Flash Done yet?"

"We're right here, ya know." They grumbled, getting up and stretching.

"When did you finish the game?" Megan yawned.

"Five minutes ago." Robin sighed. We all yawned in unison.

"Now, we get to sleep." Superboy yawned. We nodded, everyone up and about to walk to their rooms, when the phone began to ring. Everyone froze, turning toward it, and then towards Aqualad.

"Just for today, no one answer the phone." Aqualad replied. We nodded, and were about to go our separate ways, when-

"Batman to cave. I'm assigning you all a new mission. You leave at noon."

We all groaned together as well.

"So, how did bonding night go?" Black Canary asked, walking into the room. I think she was surprised to see us all slumped on each other, leaning for support.

"Good." We yawned, trying to stand up straight.

"So, who won anyway?" I asked Robin and Kid Flash. They looked at each other, before replying,

"It was a tie."

**END TIME: 6:30 A.M.**

* * *

**Needless to say, they didn't let Kid Flash or Robin play virtual air hockey again.**

**I hope you all liked it! Leave me areview and tell me what you think! See ya soon! **

**~Kioku7**


End file.
